Die
by ExArchmagus
Summary: What happens to Suzaku and Nunnally after the end of Code Geass? Oneshot that took far too long to be put on a computer. T for language. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, any of its characters, any of its mechs, or anything from it.

'Content' indicates thought

"Content" indicates speach

* * *

'Live!' The voice screamed in his head.

"I...don't want to live anymore though..." The man said to himself. It was in the middle of night, in the middle of a Britannian forest. At this point in the night everyone would be sleeping, except for this man.

'And that's why I'm ordering you to... LIVE!' The voice screamed in his head again.

Suzaku Kurugi did well to hide from humanity for the past ten years. His abilities kept him safe, but not secure. Every once in a while he would come across some sort of wild animal, and even though a normal human would die, Suzaku had to live. And live he did. Time and time again. But, the last time he fought a beast was different, for he had taken on a rather large bear, armed with only the sword he used to kill Lelouch and a handful of survival gear, he defeated the beast, but not before taking a rather large gash in the stomach. A normal human would die, but a human cursed to survive would live, in pain and agony.

'LIVE!' The voice of his old friend screamed in his head again.

"I WANT TO DIE! CURSE YOU LELOUCH!" Suzaku screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, all of a sudden, he heard something in the distance.

"So, you want to die? Are you sure? If so, I will grant you your wish..." A feminine voice said as she emerged from the darkness. The green eyes of the Knight of Zero grew.

"N...nu...Nunnally...?"

* * *

-Flashback-

It was the middle of the night in the heart of the reborn Holy Britannian Empire. The capital city of Pendragon stood proudly rebuilt after Prince Schneizel el Britannia destroyed it using the terrifying Damocles and a devastating F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead. From her bedchamber at the top of the highest tower of the Imperial Palace stood Empress Nunnally vi Briannia, 100th Empress of the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne. Due to major medical advances that were allowed to take place after the defeat of 98th and 99th Emperors, Charles zi Britannia, and Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally's father and older brother, she could now proudly walk on two sturdy legs once more. It was the middle of the night and all she did was look out into the dark distance, completely locked into thought.

"Lelouch. Why did you have to die? All I wanted was to be with my brother." Was all the Empress could say before she went inside her tower and closed the door.

"I guess I'll just have to suck it up." The young empress said. It had been six years since the defeat of Lelouch by Suzaku, or from most people's view, Zero. Nunnally went over to her dresser and began to look through a photo album, her brown hair now at her knees. There were pictures of Lelouch, Lelouch, and Lelouch, with a bit of Suzaku, a tad of C.C. and a pinch of Kallen. She flipped through the photo album for what seemed like hours, looking back at the past. How cruel had fate been to her to keep her blind, unable to see others, unable to participate? Then once she regains her sight, she took up the duty of Empress, for neither her older brother nor older sister found themselves worthy. Then, she was interrupted.

"Nunnally..." A voice said. The Empress' eyes turned to golf balls as she heard the voice. It sounded familiar, but she was unable to see who it was.

"Nunnally...are you awake?" The voice asked.

'Who...who...is this...I am going to die? Is it...no...?It cannot be...' Nunnally thought. The Empress turned around, and found herself face to face with the black symbol of power, victory, freedom, and manipulation: Zero.

"W...who...are you...?" The young empress asked the masked intruder.

"...I am..." Zero was about to speak but was interrupted.

"No. Let me ask that again. Who are you? And what gives you the right to intrude upon the 100th Empress of the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne?" Nunnally asked. Zero stepped back a little bit, but regained his composure.

"Who are you, as 100th Empress of the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne to interrupt me...?" Zero took off his helmet and revealed his face, a face the Nunnally thought she would never see again. Her entire body froze as the unmasked Zero began to speak.

"Interrupt me, the one and only 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, but more importantly, your older brother, Lelouch vi Britannia!" Lelouch said to Nunnally.

"But...but...you're dead! Is this a trick? What is this? How dare you disguise yourself as my older brother and sneak into my palace at night!"

"I am no imposter. I am the one and only Lelouch, and you are mistaken. I did not die, and nor shall I any time soon..." He said.

"But...I saw you. You were impaled in the chest, by...Zero...or at least the Zero imposter. How are you here before me?" Nunnally asked, still stunned.

"Because, before father died, he gave me this, although unwillingly." Lelouch said as he took off his right glove and exposed his right palm to Nunnally.

"...Geass..." Nunnally said as she stared at the red symbol on his hands. "It is you! Lelouch! I am so happy to finally see you again!" Nunnally was overtaken by joy, she tried to hug Lelouch, but he backed away.

"No Nunnally. It pains me to say this, but this night never happened. As far as you know, I am dead. I came here because I needed to give you a gift and request that you do something for me..."

"What gift? Do...what?" Nunnally asked inquisitively.

"I am going to give you a geass power. Since you are my sister you will most likely obtain my ability to force obedience of others, since that is what father had as well..."

"I do not accept! I will not accept such an evil power!"

"Evil? For the one task I have for you, it will not be evil..." Lelouch said.

"What task do you have for me? A contract? What?" Nunnally asked.

"You'll find out..." Lelouch said as he put his hand on his sister's face. Images of the C's world raced through Nunnally's mind, terrifying her, shocking her, and giving her the Power of the King. The red and purple symbol appeared in her eye as she obtained her geass.

"You now have it. Use it on me."

"I command you to expose yourself to the world as still being alive!" Nunnally tired to use her geass on Lelouch, but it failed, since he was like C.C. now.

"I was joking. It can't work on me now, since I am immortal and have a geass code. But I know what power you have; it's the same as mine, the ability to break the will of others.

"So...brother. What do you want me to do then? Hmm?" Nunnally demanded.

"Our...friend...Suzaku Kurugi..."

"Don't tell me he's still alive as well!"

"He was the one who 'killed me.' I can tell you right now that he is very much alive. I need you to use your power on him."

"Why? Where is he?"

"He is in hiding. As of where I cannot tell you. Many years ago, when I used my geass on Suzaku, I ordered him to live. I ordered the one man in the world who wants to die...to live. I must repay him for his service to me as the Knight of Zero, yet I cannot, how sad. You must do it for me! As the Empress, you can have him tracked down, and found. With your geass...I now state the terms of the contract I have made with you for your power. You, Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Royal Britannian Imperial Empire must order Suzaku Kurugi to DIE!" Lelouch said sternly. Nunnally was shocked.

"I...cannot. It is against my own values to order him dead...you can't."

"Nunnally, do not be ignorant. Suzaku wants to die; he has since he killed his father. It is cruel to keep him alive, it was cruel of me to order him to live, and now he cannot die, not until you tell him to. Your geass will override mine, and he will pass away, peacefully."

"I see. Fine then. Now, if you cannot stay for whatever reason, brother, then leave before I order the guards to arrest you!" Nunnally threatened. Lelouch chuckled.

"By your command, Empress." He put his mask back on. Zero bowed before the Empress, and then left out the window, leaving no trace but the one in Nunnally's mind and eye.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Yes...it is me." She said softly. "Now...what did you request?"

"I wanted to die. Too bad nothing can kill me."

"Oh, really? Let's just see about that, old friend." The Empress said as her eyes shone with the insignia of Geass.

"WHAT?" Suzaku screamed.

"I command you to die, Suzaku Kurugi." She looked her friend in the eye and spoke in a very weak voice.

Then, in the mind of Suzaku, he heard the sibling rivalry.

'LIVE!'

'DIE!'

'LIVE!'

'DIE!'

'LIVE!'

'DIE!'

'AND THAT'S WHY I'M ORDERING YOU TO LIVE.'

'I command you to die.'

Suzaku Kurugi felt his consciousness drift away as darkness overtook him.

"Thank you..." Were his final words.

The Empress then knelt down and began crying.

"It's not fair. Lelouch gone...Suzaku dead...it's not fair." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh...sister." Lelouch whispered.

"B...brother...?"

"Goodbye, old friend. Goodbye, Suzaku Kurugi. Goodbye, Noble Knight. Hello, Empress. Hello, sister."

* * *

Author's Note: The reason why I said that Lelouch's Geass power is the same as Charles is because they have both manipulated memory as well as will.

Lelouch manipulates will: All the damn time. Memory: Makes Shirley forget  
Charles manipulates will: Makes Nunnally blind. Memory: Makes Lelouch forget.


End file.
